Don't go
by ineverloveyou
Summary: No importa que tan cruel las cosas puedan ser para su compañero. Armin nunca se iría de su lado, nunca lo dejaría. Ni siquiera la muerte se lo impediría. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Los derechos del manga/anime "Shingeki no Kyojin" no me pertenecen. Los OC posibles & la trama son de mi propiedad.

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, este sería mi primer fic/one-shot acerca de este anime. Estoy nerviosa. Demasiado. La verdad me hubiese gustado empezar con una fic de Rivetra [mi **hermoso** y trágico otp], pero este one-shot (acerca de mi unos otros tantos otp) vino en una ola de inspiración y bueno, había que aprovechar xd. Es corto, 1479 palabras, aun así, espero que en verdad disfruten de la lectura ~.

* * *

**Don't go.**

Su cuerpo se estremecía en la oscuridad de la habitación. Su mente le estaba ofreciendo una mala jugarreta, de nuevo.

No. Su mente no se callaba desde la trágica pérdida de su madre.

Pero por ahora, aquellas imágenes se quedaron atrás: su cabeza encontró una nueva manera para atormentarlo durante sus sueños. Ahora, le brindaba todas las noches la oportunidad de revivir lo que ocurrió en el segundo ataque de los titanes contra la humanidad.

Siempre era lo mismo, todo empezaba con tranquilidad: Ve a sus compañeros, todos riendo, todos emocionados ya que por fin se han graduado. Unos se hacen bromas y otros comparten sus sueños de unirse a las respectivas tropas del ejército.

Eren sonríe, encontrándose alejados de todos y todo. Miraba hacia su derecha, encontrándose con Mikasa y Armin, ellos le sonríen recordándole con ese gesto que ellos son su familia y jamás se irán de su lado. Luego, gira a su izquierda, encontrándose con el resto: Jean, Reiner, Sasha y compañía. Cada quién le ofrece ánimos a su manera y ellos le recuerdan que todos tienen la misma meta: el exterminio total de los titanes.

Pero después de ahí, el dulce sueño acaba.

Todo a su alrededor es negro y a lo lejos se comienza a escuchar unos horribles gritos. Vuelve a mirar hacia el frente y lo único que hay ahora es ese maldito bastardo. Ese que comenzó su infierno hace cinco años: el titán colosal.

Y en un parpadeo, ya no existe nada.

Sus compañeros están siendo asesinados a sangre fría, uno por uno, sin prisa alguna. Los toman, los devoran, los despedazan y después, pisan sus cuerpos vacíos en busca de más.

Eres voltea a su izquierda y ya no ve a sus amigos. Logra divisarlos a los lejos, todos luchando, todos muriendo. Voltea a su derecha y ya no ve a su familia. No tenía una pista sobre Mikasa pero… si encuentra a Armin.

Luego, todo se hace un poco más claro.

Mira hacia sus manos descubriendo que ya tiene sus armas preparadas y que está sobre el techo de una de las tantas casas destruidas. Ve hacia abajo ocasionando que sus pupilas se dilaten: sólo encuentra cuerpos despedazados. Esos solían ser soldados. Y las calles, las calles parecían un río de sangre y desesperación.

_¡Eren!_

Escucha a Armin, eso le ayuda a volver un poco a la realidad. Está empapado de sudor y sus brazos comienzan a temblarle. Pero eso no es nada con lo que siente después de ver a su mejor amigo ser emboscado por un titán de quince metros.

_¡Eren!_

—¡Ya voy, Armin! —grita accionando su equipo tridimensional. Atraviesa dos torres y rosa varios techos con las plantas de sus pies para, después, volver a ser suspendido en el aire.

Trata de ir más rápido pero el equipo no da para más—. ¡Armin! —grita con furia al ver como ese maldito ser lo alza con facilidad, atrapándolo en su mano, obstaculizándole cualquier movimiento para liberarse.

Pero no importa, Eren está cerca, puede alcanzarlo. Puede salvarlo.

_¡Eren! _

Él grita sintiendo como su garganta se desgarra por dentro, ya tiene preparadas sus dos cuchillas. Listo para rebanarle el cuello a ese desgraciado y poder tener a Armin nuevamente a su lado.

_¡Eren!_

—¡Armin! —grita sintiendo la adrenalina al saber que ese será el primer titán que mataría y que tendrá de recompensa a su mejor amigo en sus brazos.

Pero todo ese anhelo se le es arrebatado. Un fuerte y agudo dolor invade todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su interior arda de agonía. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cuando reacciona, está sobre un techo. Al parecer se ha impactado con fuerza contra éste ya que siente presión sobre su pecho, además, logra ver que había destrozado los bloques de éste. Desorientado, se lleva su mano temblorosa hacia su rostro descubriendo sangre en las yemas de sus dedos.

Pero los golpes de su cara no son el causante de ese maldito dolor.

Comienza a marearse y sabe con facilidad que pierde sangre.

«¿M-mi pierna?», descubre luchando contra sí mismo para no caer inconsciente. No tarda mucho en descubrir que otro titán le había arrancado su pierna izquierda.

_¡Eren!_

Increíblemente siente como su alma abandona su cuerpo al ver que ese titán ya tiene dentro de su boca a su mejor amigo—. ¡Armin! —vuelve a gritar y extiende su brazo izquierdo, como si de esta forma pudiese alcanzarlo—. ¿P-pero qué…? —balbucea estupefacto al ver que de pronto, su brazo tampoco está y que comienza a desangrarse de igual manera.

Pronto moriría.

_¡Eren!_

Moriría con la vergüenza de saber que no pudo salvar a su mejor amigo.

—L-lo siento.

Y al final, el titán cierra brutalmente su boca, dando así, la muerte de Armin.

Entonces, en su interior, comienza a crecer una flama. Una llena de rencor, odio y furia. Lo demás, es historia: él se convierte en titán.

Eren se transforma en un monstruo.

—¡H-hey, Eren! —la nerviosa voz de Armin por fin logró traerlo de vuelta.

El chico de cabello castaño abrió de par en par sus ojos verdeazulados, topándose con la oscuridad del techo. Por unos segundos, se sintió ausente, desorientado, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Ese lugar no era su habitación.

Bajó su mirada, logrando notar la agitación en su respiración al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Se relamió sus labios, su boca estaba completamente seca pero su rostro al igual que todo su cuerpo yacía empapado de frío sudor.

Entonces, todo tomó sentido.

Se llevó una mano a su rostro, cubriendo la mitad de éste y cerró sus ojos con pesadez. Había tenido otra pesadilla.

—Oye, háblame —pidió una angustiosa voz—. ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? ¿Eren?

La voz que estuvo llamándolo todo ese tiempo en el infierno con el fin de rescatarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

—¡Armin! —soltó sentándose de golpe y antes de que su compañero pudiese responder, Eren ya lo había atrapado entre sus brazos, apretando un poco el agarre—. Estás bien, estás aquí —dijo ido, como si una parte de él siguiese en esa fantasía—. Estás aquí, estás aquí…

Armin se quedó quieto, helado y con sus ojos bien abiertos pero, al sentir que los brazos de Eren temblaron al apretarle, correspondió el abrazo haciendo que su mano derecho subiera y bajara por toda su espalda, con el fin de calmarlo un poco.

Comprendió con qué demonios Eren se estaba enfrentando: estaba reviviendo el momento cuando Armin casi fue devorado. Al parecer, siempre olvida que él fue quién le salvó, que por él está vivo. Aún no comprendía el porqué, ¿sería el shock del momento? No lo sabía. Sólo tenía bien entendido que Eren sufría por aquello y que él debía ayudarle.

—Sí, Eren. Estoy aquí —susurró juntando su cabeza con la de él, comenzando a acariciar su cabello, que en ese momento, se confundía con la oscuridad de la habitación.

Eren, por el contrario, tomó entre sus dedos algo del rubio cabello de Armin, estirándolo un poco. Él no protestó, sabía que en ese momento Eren tenía la necesidad de sentirlo vivo, de saber que realmente no estaba soñando.

Entonces, comenzó a llorar.

—No te vayas —murmuró.

—¿Mh?

—¡Nunca te vayas! ¡Nunca te alejes de mí! —exigió entre sollozos e innecesarios forcejeos todo con el fin de acercar más el _débil_ cuerpo de su compañero al suyo.

Logró sentir su calor, logró sentir su corazón. Eso le confirmó que aquel momento era real, había dejado de soñar.

Armin seguía con él.

—Eren, yo nunca me iré —confesó anonadado—. Estaré contigo, hasta el final.

—Júralo.

Los ojos de Armin se apagaron teniendo como único testigo de aquel titubeo, a la noche. Sabía que su futuro era incierto. Tenía bien en claro que él era un soldado débil (aunque se esforzaba demasiado por no serlo) y que podía morir en cualquier momento allá afuera, sí, era presa fácil. Y también, sabía muy bien que no podía tener a Eren cuidándole todo el tiempo.

Iba a morir, tarde o temprano. Iba a morir primero que Eren.

Pero…

—Lo juro —Eren sonrió y con anhelo, tomó la barbilla de su compañero, alzó su rostro y de esta manera, encontró sus labios.

Armin se estremeció al sentir los bruscos labios de Eren sobre los suyos. De nueva cuenta, lo besaba con desesperación, buscando una manera de olvidar aquellos sueños, aquellas imágenes… el miedo. Pero no tardó en corresponderle, obligándole a calmarse, obligándole a reaccionar.

Le obligaba a entender que él nunca se iría.

Porque no importaba si él llegaba a faltar físicamente. Nada le impediría seguir al lado de su compañero: él le brindaría su fuerza, él se aseguraría de que Eren no muera.

«Lo juro, Eren. Lo juro».

Él lo cuidaría y lo seguiría hasta el final.

Armin nunca se iría y Eren nunca estará sólo.

* * *

**Nota final:** Lectura corta que espero y hayan disfrutado. dskfhdfk no sé que más decir. Fue tan extraño mi repentino gusto por esta pareja xd, pero en fin, yo también soy extraña e_e'. Espero verlos nuevamente, ahora sí, con mi fic de Rivaille & Petra *-* kdfjsdjkfh amo tanto a estos dos, simplemente no puedo u-u gosh T-T.

Espero ver también sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas constructivas:). Recuerden que los** reviews** llenan el alma *-*.

¡Hasta la próxima lectura!


End file.
